winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ameliaguardianfairy/Chapter 1: Story of Amelia:the guardian fairy
The six winx girls are walking outside of Alfea Stella: "Ugh I don't wanna pack I hate having to seperate my clothes! It is the worst thing ever!!!! Bloom: It is alright Stella break is alot shorter then last year Layla: Yeah you will be back at Alfea before you know it. Stella: I know but still it is hard to say Adios to half my wardrobe The other five look at eachother and roll their eyes in frustration. As they are discussing who has the cutest boyfriend a bright light appears. Flora: Look at that light Musa: Holy cow it is so big Tecna: Nothing on my monator is comming up about it besides it has a very strong energy source Bloom: is it me or does the light seem like it is comming right at us. Suddenly Boom!!!!! the light comes down on Stella and Layla but the Winx see it is a fairy. Stella and Layla: Oh MY Gosh You Are Here. Yay!!! Wait How do you Know her. I don't care give me a hug. Theunkown fairy to the other four winx girls look at each other and think what is going on. Layla: Girls let me introduce you to Stella: the one the only Layla and Stella: Amelia. (the two girls clap with excitment and whistle) The girls look at Amelia. She is very tall pale skin ocean blue eyes, sunkissed hair, lips red as a rose, french manicure nails, she looked so beautiful. Amelia: Thanks you two but that is enough. Stella: Let me introduce you to Amelia puts her hand over Stella's mouth. Amelia: I've got this. She looked at the winx girls Amelia: tecna, musa, FLora and ..........Bloom Bloom: yeah that is me how did you know everyone? why did you stop and look at me???? The girls look at Amelia confused. Amelia: Becuase I know everyone in the magix demsinsion. And Bloom you look so much like your parents. I miss them dearly. Bloom: Wait you knew my parents. Amelia: yeah i fought side-by-side with them in the war of Sparks. Bloom: wait how old are you? Amelia: lets just say older than all of you. Musa: are you like twenty Amelia: oh know i'm twenty three going on twenty four the girls stood there mouths opened to the floor. Flora: you don't look any older than one of us. Amelia: that is very sweet but i am. Oh Stella your dad wanted me to give this to you. Stella: what is it. Amelia handed her a scroll Amelia:open it Stella unrold it Stella: oh My Gosh!!! I am having a princess ball and it says from the royal court that's my parents together. what if they are getting together i will be so happy. Bloom: what is a princess ball?? Layla: pretty much like a comming of age party for royalty. Stella: come on girls lets go shopping for dresses.Ameliaguardianfairy 13:55, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts